Then You Came Into My Life
by cgfs
Summary: After a PR disaster, Emma Swan decided to shy away from the limelight and hid in Storybrooke. There she met Regina, a down to earth, small town girl. They didn't see eye to eye. They both hated each other, until one night. Can love blossom between two conflicting personalities? Swanqueen AU, obviously. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hi guys! Happy holidays! Got a story for you and I hope you'll like it. This is my first crack at SwanQueen AU. This is slightly based off of Notting Hill. I was listening to 'When You Say Nothing At All' one day and the idea just popped into my head. I love that movie and I hope you do too. :) So yeah, AU. A lot OOC. I'll twist the characters and their designation but it won't be too far off. Or atleast I hope. You will hate Emma for a bit but I promise you'll fall in love with her. I'll add a little more of young Regina to the Regina in this story cause I love young Regina. No curse, no powers, but there will be references thrown in there. This will run for a couple chapters, I still don't know how much, I hope a lot since I think it can go for a while. I hope you all join me in this journey. Ugh, I sound sappy. Anyway, I love hearing what you guys think, good or bad. I'm much a novice in writing so I'd appreciate it if you helped me be better. Oh, and unbeta'ed._

_I will finish Call Me Miss Swan within this week. I think I lost steam but I'll get it back. It's just one chapter left and I'll give closure to it._

_I don't own any of the characters. The're no like actual basis for the artists, merely my imagination aaaand all that jazz. Okay, let's go._

* * *

'Emma Swan, nice to meet you. You are gorgeous in person.' The interviewer held out his hand and Emma reluctantly took it, the hand shake merely lasting a couple seconds. Emma retracted her hand as soon as she can and sat down primly on the chair.

'Thank you.' She smiled thinly and her tone was cold. She was not enjoying her time at all but it was her job. Being a huge celebrity meant doing a ton of interviews and meeting people she had to pretend she liked. Emma rarely liked anyone.

'So tell me about this new movie. I hear good news. Even an Oscar buzz. Are you excited?'  
The inteviewer was warm and all smiles, Emma hated it. She thanked the gods for a moment that she knew the questions before hand and that her PR team already fed her the answers. 'Of course!' Emma said, adding a little shoulder shrug.'The movie is amazing and I'm grateful about the Oscar buzz. It's great.'

_It's boring and I can't wait to get the hell out of here._

'I can imagine. How was it working with Kassandra Ives? It must have been an honor to work with such a seasoned actress.'

_That old fart was a bitch._

'Such an honor. It was amazing to see how she works from before the camera rolls, during and after. She is an incredible actress and I admire her a lot. I can only wish to be as good.' Emma threw in a smile for good measure. Rumors have been circulating that Kassandra and her are not in good terms behind the scene. And for once, the rumors are true. Both are divas who needed attention and validation. Both wanted the best parking spot, the best make up artist, the best trailer. Making the movie with the two alpha females was a pain in the ass for everyone.

'So are you saying the rumors between you and her are false? You don't hate each other?'

_Ofcourse, I hate her. I hate her with a burning passion._

'Oh Gods, no! I love Kassandra. She's so sweet and...' Emma sighed and smiled as she thought of another safe adjective to describe the devil incarnate. '...nice. She's such a good person and I'm happy to have worked with her.'

'Well, that's nice to hear. I just have-'

'Sorry, Benny.' Killian came out of the shadows and walked to the interviewer's seat. He drapped a hand on his shoulder as he looked up. 'We're out of time, sweetheart.' The guy leaned in and whispered, 'See me later at the Ritz. Room 287. Don't be late.' Killian then slid his hand down to the interviewers arm and squeezed lightly.

'Ohhhkay then. It was nice to meet you, Emma.' The interviewer stood up and again shook Emma's hand with his face now flushed. The blonde resisted the urge to chuckle. Without a word, the blonde turned on her heal and stomped out of the room, her team scurrying to follow. Killian walked run and caught up with Emma.

'Honey, you could be a little nicer the next time?'

Emma just scoffed and turned on a hallway. '_Sweetheart.._' Emma said with such disdain it made Killian flinch. 'How about you try not to fuck everyone gay dude who interviews me? I swear, I'm your own personal . It's pathetic.'

'Look who's talking! You were practically fucking the producer with your eyes back there.'

Emma shook her head as she looked back. Collins was wearing a leather skirt and a white button down, a few buttons opened. She can clearly see the red lace bra underneath and she almost creamed her panties. Had she been wearing any.

'I know you're just as gay, even more than me but you have an image to uphold.'

'I'm fucking sick of that image bullshit. If I want to kiss a girl on public, I will!'

Killian immediately looked around to see if someone heard. He uttered a small prayer when he saw that no one was around. The rest of the crew was already aware that Emma Swan favored the ladies, not like every romantic comedy she made. Most of them were cool with it, the others didn't have a choice but to since Emma was paying them. Killian also made them sign a confidentiality agreement that will take them out for millions if someone even made a peep about it.

Emma stopped on a door with her name on it and opened it. She walked to her make up chair and opened her phone, immediately checking her tweets. Her anger subsided when she saw a fanart from a follower and a smile graced her face.

'Aww.. that's so sweet. I love it.' She said to herself as she favorited it. Not a minute later, the follower sent her a tweet reading 'CDKJCBDFVNSDCDSD SHE FAVORITED OMG CSDJCBDSVB' and it made Emma chuckle. Her good mood was quickly gone when Killian sighed and turned her face to him.

'Emma, listen to me.' Emma looked at Killian but not without an eye roll. 'I'm just thinking about you here. You're getting a bit of a reputation.'

'Me being gay? I am. I don't care.' She riffled through her phone and showed Killian a picture of her kissing Aria Bella, her former co star. 'Sent that to TMZ and just drop the fucking shoe okay? I don't care!'

Killian took a deep breath. 'Being gay? That's Mickey. What I'm talking about is you being a bitch. If Kassandra wasn't bound by a contract, she would've definitely walked out of shooting. You screamed at her because she got the last taco tray. This is how it starts Emma, after a couple more movies, no one will want to work with you anymore. The public won't know but the industry will and they will shut you out. So, please, I'm begging you, be nice.'

'You know it wasn't my fault! I specifically called dibs on that taco tray and she took it to spite me! I was just defending myself!' Emma stood up from her chair and looked like she was gearing up for a long rant. The staff immediately inched away, separating themselves from the star as they didn't want to be hit with sharpnels of whatever she was gonna throw. Emma has been known to be a thrower when she's angry, a trait that had cost her more than a couple assistants in a year. Even Killian took a step back. 'You know what, fuck that bitch. She's an overrated asshole. Did you hear what she said to me when we hugged for the first time? 'Enjoy your time, dear. It's not gonna last.'' Emma scoffed at the memory. Her blood boiled even more. 'Who says that on your first day of shooting? WHO?! Ever since, she's been antagonizing me! Do not tell me you didn't notice! She's taking everything that's supposed to be mine! My parking spot, my trailer! Even my make up artist! It's like she knows I always pick Tessa because I always look down on her low cut tops. She's not even gay! How is that fair, huh? How?! She gets everything she wants because she's won a few awards? Just because she's been in the industry for a long time doesn't mean she can do that! Kassandra Ives is a stuck up shriveled old bat that needed to retire a decade ago!'

'Emma-'

'No! I will not be treated like this! I am a star, Killian, I am a STAR! You don't think I don't know why those idiot executives paired me with Kassandra? I know! You wanted me to be a bigger star. Killian, I already am a big star! I don't need her, I don't need anyone, cause I AM A STAR!' Emma huffed once and turned to grab her bag. 'Do not follow me, Killian or I swear to God, I'll crush your nuts!' Emma turned and walked out of the room, leaving everyone mouth agape. Nobody wanted to move, nobody wanted to breath. They were afraid that Emma was gonna come back and unleash another tirade. A good five minutes passed before Killian broke the silence.

'Fuck my life.' He said with a sigh.

**[SQ5EVAH]**

Emma slowly opened her eyes and saw her prestine apartment. She tried to move but felt a body curled up to her side. She looked down and saw red hair splayed on her naked chest. Emma had a smirk on her face when her left hand travelled down to the woman's ass and she gave it a good squeeze. The woman stirred and burried her head more into Emma's breasts.

'Aria.. babe, c'mon. Wake up.'

Aria groaned and pulled Emma tighter. Emma let out a breathy laugh. She ran her finger through Aria's butt crack and ended on her opening. She coaxed her legs open a bit and dipped her finger half way in. Aria squirmed and shut her legs close.

'Baby, don't...'

'What? You always like sex in the morning.' She didn't pull out her finger and even pushed it in more. Aria groaned.

'I'm still sore, baby. You were kinda wild last night.' The red head looked up with pleading eyes. 'How about I fuck you instead? You only came two times.' Her lithe fingers played with Emma's hard rock abs.

'You know I can't resist you when you're like this. C'mon. One round. I'll be gentle.'

Aria narrowed her eyes at Emma. She was anything but gentle when it comes to sex. The girl was used to it, craved it even but last night was too much even for her. A couple times Aria felt like she was gonna pass out from the pain and the pleasure. The girl was able to hold her own and was able to last until 3 am, when Emma finally stopped and gave in to sleep. 'You? You will be gentle?'

'Baby, I can be gentle. I'll use my tongue. Only tongue. I know you like that.' Emma pulled her hand out of Aria and rolled to her left, successfully pinning the redhead under. She started kissing her long neck, darting out her tongue occassionally and licking up to her jaw. 'C'mon baby, I know you can't get enough of-' Emma's phone rang. Loudly. The blonde reached out and grabbed the device. 'Hold on.' The screen lit up and blinded her slightly. It was Killian calling her.

'What?!' Emma snapped.

_'Emma, where are you?'_ Panic was on his voice but Emma couldn't care less.

'I'm fucking my girlfriend.' Aria mouthed 'Emma!' which the blonde ignored. 'Can't this wait? My girlfriend's wet and I can't wait to-'

_'Open your computer, go to TMZ.'_

'Killian, I don't have time for this!'

_'Emma, open TMZ. I'm not kidding.'_

Emma suddenly snapped to attention at Killian's voice. He has never used that tone with her and as much as she didn't like to admit it, it scared Emma a bit. She pushed off the bed and walked to her table, not even caring that she was stark naked. Her phone was still up in her ear and she can hear huffing from the other line. 'W-what am I gonna see? Did you really send that picture of Aria and me?'

'What?! What picture?' Aria sat up, clutching the white sheet to her breasts.

_'You made front page. You'll see.'_

Emma typed in the website and clicked Enter. Her eyes widenened when she saw the title in big bold letters. 'Who the fuck took this video? Is it one of my staff? Find whoever the fuck did this and I'll kill them!' The title read **'Emma Swan bad mouths living legend Kassandra Ives'**

_'Now is not the time, Emma! We need to do damage control, release a statement, a video of you crying in regret of what you said!'_ Emma heard Killian release a loaded sigh. _'Emma, they're pulling the plug on the movie.'_

'W-what? They can't. It shows in two months. We already did press junkets, I- They can't.'

_'You guys are supposed to sell the image of being a mother and a daughter!'_

Emma tuned out for a minute and hit play on the video. She saw herself screaming at Killian. The words 'shriveled old bat' and 'i'm a star' ringing loudly in her ears. She saw her self, eyes bulging and veins popping while her staff cowered in fear. There was no going out of this.

_'Emma, this is bad. This is a disaster. The team will do everything they can, we're gonna Christian Bale this shit. We're a releasing a statement a little later on your behalf then you need to.. you need to lay low.'_

'No shit, Killian. I shouldn't be seen right now.' Emma felt two hands on her shoulders that she immediately jerked off. She glared at Aria and the redhead went back to bed.

_'I agree. You need to go away. I've already arranged the transport, Emma. You need to go some place where nobody knows you.'_

Emma shut her laptop close. 'Fuck, Killian.'

_'Yeah. A car will be there in three hours. Pack your bags, Emma. You're going away for a long time. I don't see this subsiding anytime soon.'_

Emma nodded to herself and ended the call.

**[SQ5EVAH]**

Emma was getting antsy. She has been sitting in a car for a couple of hours now. The news blew up into epic proportions. Every news outlet picked up the video, even CNN which suprised Emma. Some endorsement threathened to pull out, movie offers backed out. Even a slew of her followers unfollowed her.

They released a statement a couple hours after the story broke but it didn't help. It even angered some and the camp of Kassandra Ives' released a statement of their own. The statement solidified Emma as the villain. There really was no other option but for Emma to leave.

The blonde was escorted into a private plane and flew to Maine. A car took her to the place and she has now been enduring a three hour drive. She craned her neck and looked at the driver. 'How far is that god forsaken place? I've been travelling for hours!'

'We're almost there, Miss Swan.'

Emma put her sunglasses back on and scoffed. She looked outside and saw nothing but tall trees and a road narrowing. She pulled out her phone and called Killian, who picked up immediately.

_'Are you there yet, honey?'_

'No! I've been sitting here for three hours! Where the hell are you taking me?'

_'Somewhere nobody knows you. You're a huge celebrity, Emma. A place like that is hard to find. Just be patient and you'll get there.'_

'I hate you!' Emma ended the call, opened the window and threw her phone. The gadget shattered into pieces. 'God, I hate this!' The biting cold rolled in and Emma shivered. She pushed the window up at once. She sunked down on her seat and just watched as they passed by an seemingly endless line of trees.

After a while, the driver spoke. 'We're here.'

Emma sat up a little straighter and looked outside. 'What..?'

'This is the place, Miss Swan.'

She scanned the place for any marker and she saw one. 'Welcome to Storybrooke? What the fuck?!'

* * *

**A/N: **_Whaddayathink? Reviews, maybe? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Hey! Happy New Year! :) Here's the second chapter. Just to address the one review, this IS a swanqueen fic. I hope you stick with me and we'll get there. I'm starting and just getting into the swing of things so the chapters are short. I'll work on longer ones soon though. Already have a couple ideas in mind. Here, Emma and Regina meet for the first time and Emma works her magic. :)_

* * *

The car parked and Emma almost screamed. She looked up at the building and it was definitely not the Hilton. The building looked old and dingy, like it came with a distinct smell that will cling to your clothes even after a few rounds of washing. She was definitely not amused.

'This is the place?' Emma asked, seething. The driver bit his tongue and just nodded as he threw a look to the star. 'I'm Emma fucking Swan! I don't deserve this!' Emma slapped the head rest of the seat in front of her. That served as the cue of the driver to get out of the car and unload her baggages. Emma dugged through her bag for another phone. She powered it up and called Killian again. Killian answered in 3 rings which Emma knew was him taking a deep breath and calming himself, she's caught him before.

_'Yes, Emma?'_

'Are you kidding me, Killian? Are YOU KIDDING ME?' You're gonna let me rot in this dump for months?!'

_'Emma, please calm down. This is just temporary...'_

Killian's tone was sickeningly sweet and it made Emma rage even more. 'If you don't get me the hell out of here, your job will be!'

_'Emma, stop with the dramatics, okay? You agreed to this. Quit bitching.'_

'I did not agree to THIS! Did you even see the place I'm staying in, Killian? Even you wouldn't touch this place and you expect me to live here for months? I don't do inns, I'm five star everything! Get me the hell out of here!'

_'I have seen the place, Emma. It's not that bad. I got you the best room! Hell, I rented the whole place for you so quit bitching. This is your fault...'_ Killian's voice tuned out as Emma's wandering eyes settled on a beautiful sight. Regina Mills was walking to the front of the inn, flowers in tow. For some reason, the scene played in her head slow motion and Emma took advantage by scanning her from head to toe.

_Hot body? Check._

_Gorgeous face? Check._

_Personality? I don't care, she's fucking hot. Check._

_Target acquired._

Regina pushed pass the double door and Emma snapped back to reality.

_'Emma! Are you even listening?!'_ Emma flinched. Killian screamed at her with his high pitched gay voice.

'Stop screaming, you homo.' Emma couldn't focus anymore, she couldn't stop thinking of the woman suddenly.

_'You can bitch all you want but you don't have a choice. You're staying there until this blows over and that's final!'_

The car door opened and the she glared at the driver. The driver raised his hand in surrender and backed off a couple steps. Emma took her handbag and very slowly got off the car. 'Fine! Just, make sure every single one of my needs are met, okay? Everything. Wifi, booze-'

_'Do you want me to arrange for Aria to be there?'_

'No, no no no.' Emma said a little to eagerly. 'I mean, she has stuff she has to do.' _So. Do. I._

Emma heard commotion on the other side._ 'Emma, I have to go.'_

'You know I can just pay this man and take me to New Jersey-' Emma heard the tone. Killian dropped the call. She was about to throw her phone when she saw the woman again. Emma's eyes followed her as she walked to the gardens. The blonde was mesmerized. _Maybe this trip wouldn't be that bad._ If it means getting to have her way with the hottie, Emma will stay at the dump passed off as an inn. She couldn't be sure of course if the woman will go for it, Emma's gaydar wasn't going off, but everyone can be persuaded. _Aria was straight to begin with._

Emma slipped the phone back into her bag and turned to eye the inn. It looked a little better from where she was standing. It might be her desire for that woman talking but it actually looked cute, like the inns you'll find in fairy tale stories.

'Miss Emma Swan, welcome!' Emma saw a short balding man hurry to her with a beaming smile.

Emma smiled at the man as well, albeit not as bright. 'Thank you.'

'We'll take up your..' The man's eyes wondered to the plethora of luggages that Emma has and was momentarily shocked. '..things upstairs and let you settle in. Leroy? Come help me here. If you'll excuse me, Miss Swan.' The man bowed his head as he moved to the bags. A grumpy looking stubby man came from the garden and slagged his way to her luggages. Leroy handled her Louis Vuitton bags none too gently.

'Careful, _guy_! That's expensive!'

Both man looked to her.

'Apologies, Miss Swan.' Leroy bit back. It was not sincere at all and it irked the blonde. She crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side as she watched Leroy carry her bags upstairs. Once the bags were done with, Emma turned to the driver.

'You're staying here, right? I need transport across this town.' _and out of it._

The owner of the inn cut in before the driver can speak. 'The town's small, Miss Swan. You don't need transport. You can walk from place to place.'

'In these shoes?' Emma pointed down to her Louboutins. 'No, I need a car.'

'I won't be staying, Miss Swan. I'm instructed to leave the place as soon as you get settled and seeing as you are...' The driver got in the car so fast Emma didn't have time to object. She was about to say something when the car peeled off the driveway and was out of sight in an instant.

'What the f.. I am so gonna have you fired!' She looked back to see the owner side with her but she suddenly found herself all alone. 'This fucking sucks!' Emma growled as she walked inside.

-x-

Emma let a finger touch, acting as if the knob was connected to a live wire and she was gonna get electricuted. She tried another finger, then took a deep breath. She wished for some Purell at least but because she packed in a hurry, of course she forgot. She wrapped her whole hand on the knob and turned. Not without another deep breath, she opened the door.

Tears threathened to form in her eyes when she saw the room. Before she came in, the owner, which finally introduced himself as Henry told her that it was the best room they had. If this was the best, she might have a full pledge fit upon laying eyes on the others. The whole room looked like it smelled of old cheese. The wallpaper may arguably be older than Emma's great grandmother, the bed looked like the spring will break when laid on and the carpet, well, Emma won't be letting her Louboutins touch the carpet. The average size room had a full length mirror, a drawer and a chest. Aside from two more doors, which Emma deemed were the closet and the bathroom, that was it.

Emma's eyes turn into saucers. She feared the state of the bathroom if the room already looked like this. The plan of not letting her precious shoes touch the carpet was shot to hell when she dashed across the room and swung the door open.

'Thank god!' shot out of her lips when he saw that the bathroom was very clean. Sparkling, actually. It was like all the clean that they missed on the room, they all put in the bathroom. She walked in and it even had candles and salts. It was nowhere near the quality the star was used to but after all she's seen, she's thankful for the little luxury. The immaculate state of the bathroom made Emma suddenly want to take a bath. She needed to relax. The past few days have been stressful and just unnecessary. One hot bubble bath is just what can strip off all the tension that has built up. Emma locked the door and started taking off her clothes.

-x-

'Father?' Regina called out. She has been looking for her him for quite some time. After she put the flowers in water, she worked on preparing breakfast for their guest. Regina was excited. They haven't had a guest for the longest time. No one really visits Storybrooke. Such a shame, Regina thought, since Storybrooke was a beautiful town. It was tucked in tall trees and enveloped by the Maine waters. It was too far and too secluded for anyone to find.

Regina also liked the idea of finding a new friend. She knew everyone in Storybrooke, and as much as Regina loved them, they have been singing the same song for years. She wanted to hear from someone new. She wanted to hear stories of what the world was outside. Regina promised to herself that she will get to know their new guest and they will be friends. She made her famous breakfast to seal the deal.

'Father? I can't find the red pepper flakes. Would you know where it is?' Regina peeked through door way and saw her father sitting slumped on a stool. 'Father? Are you alright?' The brunette rushed to her father's side and touched his shoulder.

Her father turned back with a loving smile. 'Yes, dear. I'm just a little tired. Our guest had a lot of bags. 28, in total.'

Regina blinked. '28? Is she staying long? Mr. Jones said it was for a week.'

'I guess she's staying longer than a week, my dear. That's a good thing, we need the money.'

Regina smiled at her father and rubbed his shoulder. 'It is a good thing.' She planted a kiss on his father's cheeks.

'I'll find the red pepper flakes. Go and give our guest her towels. You forgot it when I checked this morning.'

Regina's cheeks pinked up and she smiled bashfully. 'I'm sorry. I'll go get her towels now.'

Henry chuckled. 'Go on.'

-x-

Emma stepped out of the tub feeling refreshed. The water was just warm enough and it did wonders on her skin. She wondered for a moment if it came from a magical lake or something since it was just absolutely amazing. Emma slipped her feet into fluffy slippers, another thing she's thankful for and stood in front of the sink. She opened the drawer beneath it and pulled out a towel.

She unfolded it and grimaced. 'This is all they have for a towel? It's ridiculous. I can't get dry.' She wrapped it around her body and it was a mere two inches before it got indecent. The towel was also not enough to tie that she had to hold it up. Emma rolled her eyes and resigned to walking around naked and air dry.

'Thank God their heater's good.'

Then three soft knocks. Emma rolled her eyes at the sudden intrution. She mentally noted to set boundaries as soon as possible, like no knocking unless they already knew she was awake. Emma was definitely not a morning person. Unless Aria was curled up next to her.

'Sorry to bother you but I have your towels.'

Emma hasn't heard the woman speak but she was sure it was her. She got incredibly turned on. The voice was deep, sultry and oh so sexy. If her chipper voice was already this... _Shit, this chick's gonna kill me._ She walked to the door and opened it.

Regina was startled at the sight and her cheeks immediately heated up. The towel wasn't doing much hiding of their guest's body. Remembering that it was rude to stare, she averted her eyes and pushed the towels to Emma. 'Oh, you.. uh, already took a bath. I, uh.. I.. I forgot to put towels in your bathroom earlier. Uh, so- Uh, here.'

Regina tried hard not to look at Emma and the blonde noticed. 'If I reach for that...' Emma started, words spoken not above a whisper. '...my towel will fall off.' Emma used the sexiest tone she can muster. A tone known for putting men and women under her spell. The blonde saw Regina gulp and she knew she had her hooked. 'As much as I want that to happen, we've only just met.'

Regina's cheeks turned into an even brighter shade of red as she scrambled to say something. 'Oh! Uhh, huh. I'm, i'm sorry. I uh, can I come in? So I.. I can put these on the dresser.'

Emma titled her head to the side and smiled big at the girl as she stepped aside. Regina nodded and walked in the room, putting the towels on the dresser immediately and turned.

'Oh, can you hand me one?' Emma asked before Regina can walk out. Regina nodded and grabbed a towel. She only walked a couple steps and extended her arm as far as it can go to hand Emma the towel. Her cheeks were still flushed and she kept looking at her shoes. 'Can you please turn around? I'm just gonna change into this real quick.'

'I can step out-'

'It's okay. Just please turn around.' Emma smiled.

Regina did as told. When her back was to the woman, she closed her eyes and willed her breathing to go back to normal. She's just met the woman but she had an inexplicable effect on her. The brunette quickly chalked it up to the fact that she hasn't met anyone in a long time. Killian didn't say much to her father about Emma Swan, just that she's looking to get away from the big city.

_She has such great legs..._ Regina shut her eyes tighter to get the image out of her head.

'All done.' Emma wrapped the bigger towel on her body and used the smaller one on her head. She sat on the bed, reluctantly, and crossed her legs.

'Right, then. I'll go on ahead, Miss Swan.'

'Oh please, call me Emma.'

'But you're a guest. I should address you formally.' Regina insisted.

Emma flashed her mega watt smile again. 'By all means then, call me Miss Swan. What's your name, dear?'

Regina returned the smile, shyly. 'Regina. I have to go back to kitchen. I'm preparing your breakfast.' The brunette nodded once more and bowed her head as she left the room.

Emma stood up and reached for her hands before she crossed the threshold. Regina looked at the hand now attached to hers and back up to Emma's face. The touch made Regina took three subsequent breaths.

'Thank you, Regina.' Emma bit her lips. It was a sure panty dropper.

'You-you're welcome.'

Emma let go of her hand and Regina left. She grinned to herself. 'This is gonna be fun.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Hey guys :) Happy New Year :) Chapter 3, Emma meets the town. I enjoy writing this story so much, ydek ;) Did anyone catch the Sex In The City reference last chapter? :P The're more here but I'll layoff eventually. Enjoy :)_

* * *

'Where's Regina?'

Grace looked back at the voice. She was a bit taken aback by what the blonde was wearing. Emma made sure to dress sexy for Regina. Emma wore a low cut tank top and the tiniest shorts she brought. It was cold as hell but she's been throught worse. Back when she was a model, they shot bikinis in the winter. This was nothing. 'Oh, Miss Swan, hello. Regina's at the stables. Are you hungry? I'll fix you breakfast.'

Emma was disappointed. She was gonna ask Regina to join her and eat sensually. The woman can sure work a spoon. 'Fine.' She grumbled.

'Please take a sit.'

When Emma did, her phone rang. She looked at the screen and it flashed 'Aria'. She quickly dashed back to her room. Knowing she has a girlfriend will definitely ruin her chances of getting Regina. 'Hey babe.'

_'Hi baby. I miss you already.'_

'Yeah. What's up? Why did you call?'

_'I missed you. When are you coming back?'_

Emma sighed as she sat down on the bed. It squeaked. _Can't have sex with Regina in this._ 'I just got here. Stop being clingy.' Emma winced at her words but she didn't take it back. Truth be told, she never really loved Aria. Care is as far as Emma Swan will go. Initially, she was just someone who kept her bed warm but when they hit three months of having sex every night, Aria wanted more. The term 'girlfriend' made her skin crawl but to keep the smoking hot red head, she'll put up with it. Emma can get anyone she want. Girls were practically throwing themselves at her but Aria knew what she wanted. After almost six months of forced exclusiveness, Emma's gonna break it with Regina. She didn't even care if Aria knew and left her. She wanted the brunette, bad.

_'I'm sorry, baby. Like I said, I just miss you. Can... Can I visit? My shoot is gonna be over in two days. I can keep you company...'_

Emma sniggered. 'You're just horny, babe. Just go solo for a couple weeks. Use the shower head, you love that.'

_'Emma!'_ Aria whined. _'You know I love you more... I love your hands, your lips. I also love your tongue. Especially when you do that thing with my-'_

'I know, babe. You come everytime. I told you I can't right now.'

_'Well when can I visit you?'_

'A month.' Emma heard footsteps coming up. She cursed under her breath.

_'A month? Baby! I can't go that long without you! How am I-'_

'I gotta go.'

_'Bab-!'_

Emma ended the call just in time Grace opened the door. 'Miss Swan? Breaksfast is ready.'

'Yeah. I'm coming down.' Emma shut off the phone and followed.

-x-

'Hey, Regina...'

Regina looked back and saw Emma smiling at her, one eyebrow raised. 'Oh, Miss Swan. How do you do?'

Emma snickered. 'Do you always talk that formal?'

Regina was confused as she fully turned to Emma. No one has ever said that she talked formal before. Everybody talked like how she does. 'I guess so.' She smiled timidly.

'It's cute...' Emma shrugged. 'So, what is there to do in this town? Anything fun?'

Regina stopped. Aside from doing chores and tending to her horse, she hasn't really done much 'fun' things. She enjoyed them but she was also required to do them. If Emma would find it fun, she was really skeptical. 'Uh..' Then a bulb lit in Regina's head. 'We have the Apple Festival every April. That's fun.'

'It's only February.' Emma said with a chuckle. Regina winced._ Goddamnit, she's fucking cute._ 'How about this, would show me around town? We can talk and get to know each other as we do. How's that sound?'

'I'd like that, Miss Swan.'

_This chick is so into me. Getting her to bed is gonna be easy._ 'Great.'

'I'll just clean up here Miss Swan.'

'Sure, I'll see you in a bit.' Emma winked before walking off, swaying her hips more than she usually should.

Regina's eyes followed her and she was finally able to see Emma's outfit fully. She found her herself trailing her eyes from their guest' gorgeous calves to her toned legs to her shapely butt. When she reached Emma's slim waist, Regina had to bite her lip. As if on cue, Emma looked over her shoulder and caught the brunette checking her out. Regina immediately looked away, even turning around to hide her embarrassment.

'She wants me so bad.'

-x-

'You lived here all you life, Regina?'

After Regina changed into another billowy skirt corset combo, they started walking down the streets of Storybrooke. Everything was small and sickeningly adorable, not Emma's style at all. The urge to just call someone and come pick her up hit her hard but Regina's smile and her tiny peaking cleavage stopped her. Regina was her usual charming self and found talking about herself and the town a joy.

'Yes, Miss Swan.'

'You haven't been anywhere else? You haven't checked out other towns?'

Regina shook her head a bit, rippling her raven locks. 'I didn't think it was possible for me to leave, and frankly I wouldn't. All I want is here. Not to say I'm not curious though. You live in a city, right, Miss Swan? What's it like?'

Emma sighed. 'It's definitely a lot different. Building's are taller, much cleaner.' The emphasis on cleaner made Regina blush. 'Everything's faster. Here, it's like time stoppe-' Emma looked up and saw the town clock. 'Well, hell. Look at that.'

Regina looked up at the clock. 'Oh.' She giggled. 'The town clock's broken. Has been since I can remember.'

'Why don't you guys fix it?'

'I wouldn't know, Miss Swan. They kept it like that for a reason but I don't why.'

'Maybe I should fix it.' Emma joked to which Regina just smiled. 'You guys should clean it. It looks like it's been untouched for pfft, what 28 years? Just get a bunch guys, seven at the most and clean the shit out of it. I feel I'm gonna get fucking tetanus getting near it. It looks disgusting.'

The curse word made Regina flinch and she bowed her head.

Emma looked at Regina. _Can't stop being a bitch for a second, Emma?_ 'Oh, shit. I mean, crap? Damn it, I'm sorry, Regina. I didn't mean to bitch at you. I'm sorry. Hey..' She lifted Regina's head with her index finger on her the brunette's chin. Blue-green eyes meet shy hazel ones. 'I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to bitch-be mean to you. Forgive me? Please?'

Emma stood in front of Regina and stared down at her. Both hands gripped at the brunetter's shoulder and squeezed in affectionately. 'I'm sorry, Regina. Forgive me?'

A quick inhale of breath and Regina nodded.

'Thank you.' Emma's right hand travelled down and seeked Regina's. She laced their fingers together. 'Where to next?'

Regina smiled as she thought of the perfect place.

-x-

'This is Granny's.' Regina moved her hands as if she was showcasing a car. 'We all go here everyday. Granny makes the best meat loaf. You should try it.'

_Hell no._ 'I bet the breakfast you cooked for me this morning is better than all the food here combined.'

Regina blushed, again. It seemed to be a recurring theme when she's around their new guest. Instead of answering her compliment, she just motioned for Emma to come in the dinner. The blonde moved in front of her and opened the door. Her entraced was accompanied with a chime and everyone looked at her. Earlier, she thought Regina dresssed weird but as she let her eyes scan the place, it was clear she was wrong. After a second that felt like more of everyone's eyes on her, they all went back to their business.

'Hey, Regina!' A scantally clad lanky brunette with red streaks approached them. _Finally, someone who looks normal._ 'Who's your friend?' Emma noticed the brunette eye her from head to toe.

'This is Miss Swan, she's a guest at the inn. It's her first day here and I'm giving her a tour.'

'Well, hello there. My name is Ruby and welcome to Storybrooke. I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here. Table for two?'

'Yes.' Emma quickly answered.

Ruby showed them to their table. Emma sat on the one side. Regina remained standing, looking outside the window. Her face changed from being cheery to concerned. 'Miss Swan, my apologies if this is rude but If you'll excuse me, I just need to talk to someone. This will just be a minute.'

Emma nodded. 'Oh, sure. Sure.' She threw in a smile.

Regina thanked her and returned the smile before walking out of the dinner. Emma looked around again, catching a few stares thrown at her. Some on her, some on her legs and her cleavage. She rolled her eyes to herself. As a huge celebrity, Emma was used to people seeing her like a piece of meat. Here, where nobody knew her, it was infuriating. She wanted to scream that she only dressed like that for Regina and for Regina's eyes only. She looked to the left and saw a man blatantly looking at her boobs. Emma huffed and was about to scream when...

'You're Emma Swan.'

Emma jumped back in her seat as a pixie haired woman slid in the seat opposite her. 'Jesus! Who are you?'

'You're Emma Swan!' She whispered. 'I'm so excited, wait, I'm shaking. I'm totally shaking. Call 911 when I collapse, okay? Can I touch you?' A cold finger touched Emma's hand that she pulled back immediately. 'I'm dying. Oh my god, I'm dying. Hashtag dying!'

'Can you please calm down?!' Emma gritted out. She was trying hard not to attract more attention. 'How do you know me?'

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry... It's just that I've been a fan of you for along time! I'm a Swanatic! I'm the biggest swanatic, ever! I so have to tweet about this!'

The words made Emma panic. 'Wait, stop, no. Do not tweet about this. Just, calm down okay? You can't tell anyone who I am. I went here cause supposedly nobody knew me, so don't tweet anything. Please.'

'Oh, okay. Okay, I won't tell anyone, I promise. I'm just so happy that I finally saw you.' Thin layer of tear started to form in the woman's eyes. 'I have been a fan for so long, I just...' A tear fell, followed by another and soon enough the woman couldn't stop them anymore. Her shoulder were shaking as tears and snot streamed down her face. 'I'm sor..Ahh. Can you hand me a tissue? I love you so much...'

Emma handed the woman a tissue and the woman blew into it. Eventhough Emma was a grade A bitch, she loved her fans. They stuck with her through every bad movie, every digusting rumor and even in her worst PR disasters. Emma turns to them to make her smile when she's had a bad day and they never fail to do so. From amazing fanarts, to brilliantly written fanfics to even the smallest tweet, she appreciates. The woman's reaction in front of her warm her cold heart, she reached for the woman's hand and squeezed it. 'Hey, it's okay. Please don't cry. You're kinda making a scene.'

'You just touched me, oh my god, you just touched me. I'm never washing this hand ever. I'm fangirling so hard right now. I'm sorry, please don't file a restraining order.'

Emma chuckled. 'I'm not gonna file anything. Just calm down. Tell me your name.'

'Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret Blanchard. But you maybe know me by iMMrocks? I tweet you all the time.'

Emma didn't. With over ten millions followers, she won't be able to remember anyone no matter how many times they tweet her. 'I don't, I'm sorry. I get a lot of tweets everyday.'

'Of course, of course. I'm just so happy I met you. Can you take a selfie with me? I won't post it online, I swear. We'll, maybe I can blur you out and tweet it with a caption, 'Guess who?' Wait, no, that won't work. Can you please sign this napkin?'

'Mary Margaret, take a breath.'

'Can I hug you? Please? Full disclosure, I may smell your hair. Oh, now you think I'm creepy. I'm sorry. It's hard to act normal when Emma freaking Swan is in front of you. I loved that movie you did where you were a doctor. You had brown hair. You can pull off any hair color by the way. I loved when you did the one where you had an southern accent, you were so amazi-'

'Oh, Mary Margaret, what are you- Are you okay?' Both woman looked up to Regina. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't even notice Regina walk up to them. 'Why are you crying?'

Mary Margaret couldn't think of anything to say and just let her mouth agape. Emma came to her aid. 'She had something in her eye. She was just coming to say hello. ' Mary Margaret just nodded.

'Oh. Sorry, where are my manners? Mary Margaret, this is Miss Swan. Miss Swan, this is Mary Margaret, my best friend. She's a guest at the inn and I'm showing her around. So do you want anything, Miss Swan?'

'Coffee... To go.'

-x-

Regina had nothing much more to show after Granny's so Emma suggested that they sit somewhere quiet. Regina brought her the docks where there were benches.

'If you don't mind me asking Miss Swan, why did you come visit our town?'

Emma sipped her coffee slowly before answering. She hasn't really thought of a reason why. 'To get away' will just bring up questions. Storybrooke, although beautiful, isn't exactly the place you go away to. When Emma needed to go away, she would go to Cabo or Barbados but then again, the truth would be harder to explain. 'I just needed a break from it all. Like I said, I live in a city and everything gets hectic. I needed to relax. Your town perfect's for it.'

'I would agree to that. The're no crimes here, everyone's really friendly and we live a simple life. What is your job, by the way?' Regina unconsciously inched closer.

'I... I work as.. as a uh, TV executive?' Emma couldn't think of anything else. 'I'm an executive producer for a show. TV show.'

'That sounds exciting, you get to see actors often!'

'Yeah, every single day. That's why I'm stressed. They can be a pain in the ass... I mean, behind. Pain in the behind.' A cold breeze blew and Regina's giggle turned into chattering teeth. She shivered and hugged herself tighter. 'Oh, you're cold.' Emma put down her coffee and drapped her arm over the brunette's shoulder. Regina stiffened at the touch so Emma pulled her in. Emma was cold too, considering the little clothing she had on, but Regina's body this close to her was heating her up. 'You okay?'

'Yes. You must be cold as well. We should get back. Graham's visiting me at noon.'

At the mention of another man's name, Emma took her arm of Regina. 'Graham? Who's Graham?'

Regina stood up and flattened the invisible wrinkles on her skirt. 'He's my boyfriend. We should get going.'

Regina started walking and Emma was left on the bench. 'I have competition?' Emma shook her head as she followed. _Time to up the ante._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Oh hey, how are you? That's a great looking blouse, love your make up. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys are awesome. Anyway, here's another chapter. This took a life on its own. It just kinda wrote itself. I'm not completely pleased with it but I can only stress about it for so long. Don't hate it too much. Speaking of hate, some of you hate jackass Emma. I do too, to be quite honest. I love the Queen more so don't fret. Unbeta'ed and quite possibly not edited. I have very little time to write nowadays. :|_

* * *

_Game face, Emma Swan. Game fucking face. You can do this. Hot chicks throw their soiled panties at you. Wait, now that I think about it, that's really unsanitary. Ugh. So what if she has a boyfriend? That doesn't necessary mean she's straight. Everyone's a little gay. You just have to push the right buttons. I know one._

_…_

_Damn it, Emma! Stop snickering. But that was really funny. Kudos. Regina is definitely gay. Well, gay for Emma Swan. That's the best kinda gay there is! She was basically undressing you with her sexy eyes. She wants you. You have always turned straight woman gay. It's your thing. This is not an exception. I haven't seen one good looking guy in this town. They are all short and they all seem to like Mary Margaret. I'm betting he's not even that hot._

Regina stopped in her tracks and turned to Emma. 'You want to join us for lunch, Miss Swan?' The brunette asked, skepticism on her tone present.

'Oh. Uh, yeah. I have no one to have it with. You don't mind, do you? It is private?'

Regina blinked at her a couple times before she finally shook her head. 'No. You're welcome to join. I'm just.. surprised as to why. It's not really interesting'

_With me, it will be._ 'I don't want to let you go yet.' Regina's eyes slightly widened. 'You've been great company so far plus I wanna meet your boyfriend.'

Regina turned and resumed walking after a small smile. 'Oh. Okay then, Miss Swan. Come along.'

_We're already walking? Ha. She's so weird. I like it._ 'So tell me something about him. How did you guys meet?'

Regina couldn't help but smile at the memory. 'With such a small town, I didn't know him until he found my cat. Henrietta ran away a couple years ago. I was completely distraught and had looked for her everywhere. Finally, one night, someone knocked on my door and there he was. He asked me if Henrietta belonged to me and all I could say was, 'Hi…'. We've been friends ever since and just recently, he said he loved me and asked if he could be my boyfriend. I said yes.'

'That is such an adorable story. Have you guys had sex yet?' Regina turned sharply and almost bumped into Emma. Her cheeks were extremely flushed and she looked like she was formulating words but nothing was really coming out. Emma smiled to calm her. 'It's just us girls, Regina. You don't have to be shy with me. I know we just met but I can already feel like we'll be great friends so you can be comfortable with me.'

Regina's shoulders dropped and her mouth turned into a frown. 'I don't talk about- that.'

_Definitely a virgin. Sweet._ 'Oh, you guys haven't? That's cool. I mean, like you said, you guys just got together. You have to wait. It's a big decision and you have to be sure that you want it to be with him before you do it.' _Also, he can't touch you anymore now that I'm here._

Regina still had a confused look on her face, clearly trying to take it all in. After a couple moments of awkward shifting, she finally looked at her and said, 'It's almost noon, Miss Swan. We should go.'

_Smooth, Emma. Real smooth._ Emma rolled her eyes to herself and followed.

-x-

'Regina!' Graham called when she saw the brunette on the kitchen. Regina turned around and smiled big at her boyfriend. Graham walked up to her and locked her arms on Regina's waist. 'How are you, beautiful?'

'I'm fantastic.'

Graham leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her red lips. 'I love that I can do that now.' He gave Regina one more before he squeezed her waist and lifted her up.

Regina's hands instinctively crossed behind Graham's back as she giggled at the action. Graham always did that whenever they would see each other and she absolutely loved it. It was as if their hours apart seemed a hundred times longer to the Sheriff and she was absolutely missed. It made her feel loved. Their faces leveled and they kissed once more. 'I love you.' Regina breathed when the kiss broke.

Graham gently brought her down. 'I love you too, beautiful. Are we having lunch here or do you want me to treat you at Granny's?'

'We're having lunch here. Somebody wants to meet you.'

Bushy eyebrows knitted together. 'Meet me? Who would want to meet me?'

'Me.' Emma said. They both looked back and saw Emma leaning on the door way, hands crossed. She pushed off on her left arm as she stood straighter and smiled at them. 'I'm Emma Swan. I'm guessing from all the kissing, you're Graham?' Emma couldn't help the irritation in her voice. She witnessed everything. Regina asked her to sit at the table but after a full minute of looking at her reflection on the spoon, she got bored and seeked the brunette. She saw a handsome man walk to the kitchen and followed him. Emma finally saw where the man was headed and her blood burned when she saw him kiss Regina. _Her_ Regina.

Emma wanted to knock the teeth out of pretty boy but Regina saying 'I love you' stopped her. It sounded sincere. Emma's conscience has been missing since she can remember but she couldn't help but ask if wrecking this seemingly good relationship was worth it just so she can get Regina to bed.

_Yeah, but she's hot so conscience be damned._

Regina took a deep breath before she nodded. 'Yes, Miss Swan. This is my boyfriend, Graham.'

Graham looked Emma Swan up and down before he clumsily walked up to her and held out a hand. 'Nice to meet you, Miss Swan.'

Emma accepted the hand and shook it once before she retracted and crossed her arms again. 'Likewise.' _He's hot but I'm hotter._

'She's a guest at the inn. She just came in today.'

'Yes, I am.'

Graham scratched the back of his head for a moment. 'Well, welcome to Storybrooke, Miss Swan. I hope you enjoy your stay in our town.'

'Oh, I will.' Emma turned to Regina. 'Are we having lunch now?'

'Yes, Miss Swan.'

'Good.' Emma smiled and winked at her before she sashayed away.

Regina's eyes got stuck to Emma's butt once again. It might've just been seconds but it felt longer as she was able to examine the tiny white shorts that she was wearing. Regina snapped to attention with a light slap on her arm. She saw Graham with a confused looked on his face. _Oh dear God, I was just caught by my boyfriend staring at another woman's behind. _Regina swallowed. Her mouth had gone suddenly dry. 'Yes, Graham?'

'Are you okay?'

'Yes, let's-let's go. Help me carry these out.'

Regina passed him the serving plate and they both made it to the dining room where Emma was sitting with her legs crossed. The couple both put down the food on the table and sat beside each other, right across Emma. Without a word, they started eating. Emma started digging in the delicious feast in front of her, not worrying about calories for once. Graham and Regina did the same, the brunette throwing looks to their guest now and again. Emma caught her once and remembered how she wanted to eat breakfast with Regina to eat sensually. She scooped a good portion, closed her eyes and ate it. She even moaned, a sure panty dropper, and slowly dragged the spoon out of her mouth. 'This is so good, Regina. So so good. You're so good.'

Regina and Graham looked at Emma in rapture as Emma whipped out her tongue and licked the spoon clean. Graham dropped his own spoon and the sound of it clattering snapped them from staring. Emma shrugged her shoulder once before she scooped another portion. 'So good.'

'Thank.. y-you..' Regina stumbled on her words and she averted her eyes from the show. She felt herself heat up.

'How did you get this good, Regina? You'd have lots of practice, didn't you?' Emma continued playing with the spoon eventhough Regina wasn't looking anymore.

'I uh.. I love cooking.'

'I bet you do. You need to teach me sometime. When we're alone of course. You're not interested in this…' Emma turned to Graham who was now watching Regina's reaction to what was happening. '…right, Graham? This is girl stuff.'

'Yeah, no, I uh.. right.' Graham looked back down on the food.

'Great. It'll be just me and Regina.' Emma let a couple minutes of silence blanket them. She didn't give up the guise however and was still blatantly making out with the spoon. Regina couldn't resist and looked at her again. For a couple seconds, Regina couldn't look away and was just able to do so when Emma winked at her again. After, the food was done with quickly. Emma suspected that her eating sensually made everyone a little too uneasy. Or aroused by the state of Regina's cheeks. _Hey, a girl can dream._

Regina stood up to clean the plates but Grace came in. 'I can do that for you, Regina. I'll bring out the pie.' Grace smiled at all of them and took the plates. Once the girl was gone, Emma started. 'So, what do you do, Graham?'

'I'm the Sheriff.'

'Sheriff, huh? Is there much crime in this town? From what I've seen so far I'm pretty sure everyone just sings to birds and twirls all day.' Emma said playfully. Graham however couldn't help but take offense.

Graham forced a smile. 'I don't do neither of those things.'

'Like I said, Miss Swan. No crimes. Graham helps the Mayor with his work sometimes. He also leads the festivities.' Regina said proudly. She figured it would be better to focus on her boyfriend than be distracted. They were close enough that the brunette was able to hook her left arm with Graham's right and rub it up and down with her free hand. 'We're lucky to have him as our Sheriff.'

'What do you do, Miss Swan?' Graham asked, desperately trying to get the attention off of him.

'I'm a TV executive in the city.'

Graham seemed amazed. 'Wow. That must be some job. You must be rich.' Regina pushed Graham off of her and slapped her hard on his shoulder. The Sheriff winced at the blow. 'Regina?'

'It's rude to talk about money, Graham. You know that.' Regina said in a threathening tone. She was instantly pissed. Graham often forgets decorum when he was nervous. She hated this about her boyfried and has been trying to teach him to be more of a gentleman but clearly progress was slow. She turned to Emma, looking apologetic. 'I'm so sorry, Miss Swan. Clearly, he wasn't thinking. He's sorry, right?' She pushed his right shoulder, urging him to apologize.

Graham smiled weakly at Emma. 'I apologize, Miss Swan.'

Emma bit back a laugh at the scene unfolding. 'That's so sweet of you Regina but really, it's okay. And I'm not gonna deny it. I do make a good living.'

Their attention shifted to Grace, who came back to the room with three plates in hand. The delicious smell of apple and golden crust filled the air as the delectible dessert was laid out in front of them. Emma looked up at the shy teenage girl and muttered a thanks before she examined her plate.

'That's Regina's specialty.' Grace said meekly. 'She makes the best apple pies. I'm sure you'll like her pie.'

She looked up again at the girl. 'I bet I will. It looks amazing. Thank you, Grace.' Grace nodded before she left the room. Emma took a small portion and tasted it. The teenage girl was right. Being an actress gets you treated to the best food the world has to offer and in all of that, this _is_ the best apple pie she's ever tasted. She didn't even have to act it. Emma had to moan because it was just that damn good. 'This is so good. You have to make this all the time, Regina.'

'I actually do. I sell them at Granny's.'

'It's absolutely amazing. This is so against my strict diet but I can't help it.' Emma said after she chewed a big chunk.

'Diet, Miss Swan? But you're really thin..' Regina said as she looked at Emma's collarbone.

'You've been checking me out, Regina?'

Graham coughed as Regina froze. Her quickly ducked her head and had suddenly found the design of the apple pie she made really interesting. _I'm so busted._ Silence grew afterwards and Regina felt her chest constricting. The words spilled out of her before the brunette could control it. 'You're hard not to notice.' This caused Graham to cough uncontrollably. Regina snapped out of her humiliation haze when she noticed that Graham's face was slowly turning red. 'Graham?!'

Emma turned to the Sheriff as well. 'Oh my god, he's choking!' She jumped out of her seat and rushed to Graham. 'Regina, help him out of his chair. We need to get him standing up!'

Regina did as told without guessing what Emma's about to do. Graham was pulled and pushed from him seat and was in a standing position in no time. Emma wrapped her arms around Graham's abdomen and gave two inward thrusts. Emma repeated the actions until a piece of crust flew out of Graham's mouth. The Sheriff took a sharp inhale of breath before he coughed up some more. Emma let him go and handed him a glass of water. With a very weak 'Thank you', Graham gripped on the water and shakily tried to down it.

'Graham, are you okay?!' Regina asked.

'I'm fine… Went down the wrong pipe.' Graham took a couple of calming breaths before he stood straigther and turned to a still worried Emma Swan. He finally sat down. 'The pie's great, Regina. Just didn't chew well. Thank you, Miss Swan. That was some quick thinking. You saved my life.'

'Oh. It was nothing, Graham. You're welcome. Did that in a movie once and hey, proved to be helpful.'

Graham's phone rang before he could answer. He excused himself and walked out of the room. Emma noticed Regina's crest fallen face. 'Regina, Graham's okay. Why do you look so worried?'

'I'm just a bit shaken up with what happened, Miss Swan. It was absolutely horrifying seeing him like that. And it was my fault. I knew the crust was too hard, I knew but I didn't-'

Emma sat down on the chair that Graham previously occupied and covered the trembling brunette's hand with hers. 'Regina, he's fine. It was just a small mishap. It's not your fault.' Emma turned Regina's hand and laced their fingers together. 'Take a deep breath.' Regina did but it was obvious to Emma that it didn't calm her down. 'Come here.' Emma opened her arms and motioned for Regina to come hug her. Regina looked reluctant so Emma inched closer to her and wrapped her arms around her. 'He's fine, Regina. He's fine.' Emma hugged her tighter when she felt Regina hug back.

Regina's head slid down to the blonde's chest. 'Yes, you're right, Miss Swan. I just got so worried.'

'He's fine.' Emma kissed Regina's hair and took in the scent. _Apples again? Girl, there are other fruits._

_'_Regina, I'm gonna go. There's a kitten stu-..' Graham's voice died in her throat when she saw Regina clung to Emma like a koala. Regina didn't even hear him, her head was buried in Emma's chest. Graham shook all the thoughts swirling in her head and just moved towards the table. 'Regina...'

Regina looked up and quickly broke the hug. 'Graham...'

'I got a call about a kitten stuck in a tree. I have to go. I'll see you later?'

'Yes. I'd like that. I'll drop by on the station.'

'Great. I guess I'll go.' Graham turned on his heel and left, not giving Regina to put in the last word.

'Some lunch, huh? I'm sorry I joined.'

'Oh, no, no. It was fine, Miss Swan. Aside from the unfortunate choking of Graham, it was quite fun. The pie is ruined though. I guess, this goes to the trash.'

Emma smirked. 'Let me get that. I can throw your pie for you.'

_Emma 1, Graham 0_

* * *

**A/N:** _I know, I cringed at that last bit too. That was not smooth. Anyway, next chapter is full of teasing Ruby, fangirling Mary Margaret and little Henry! He's a little bit of a rebel here and gives Emma a hard time when they meet. Here, he's 100% Team Regina. Should be fun. I don't know, let's see. Let's hope. Ciao!  
_


End file.
